pearl
by sngo-425
Summary: miroku un chico un tanto peculiar encontrace herido y moribundo...depronto aparece una persona de la cual quedase imnotisado...


**Capitulo I**

**"la inesperada coincidencia"**

**Bajo la noche helada de la luna nueva yace un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos color azul mal herido bajo un árbol cerca de la cual antes fuese su casa, el joven tenia o aparentaba unos 17 años, poco hace que se encontrase en ese lugar, tuvo una muy fea experiencia la cual lo dejase marcado por un tiempo… **

** Su nombre no es importante mencionarlo. Ahora se encuentra solo, mal herido y con muy pocas esperanzas de vivir…**

**¿?: - se acerca lentamente a el- oye te encuentras bien**

**¿?:-levanta un poco la vista para darse cuenta de quien esta con el- ****hum****… ah si solo fue un rasguño no se preocupe estoy bien -presiona con su mano a un lado de su cuerpo en sus costillas-**

**¿?:-lo mira irónica- seguro**

**¿?:-asiente afirmando, haciendo una mueca de dolor al hacer esto-**

**¿?:-lo mira preocupada en su herida- este mal herido te llevare al templo donde vivo, ahí podre curarte-lo ayuda a levantarse y van al templo arriba de la colina donde ella vive, estando ahí le da unas medicinas naturales y lo venda-**

**¿?:-sentado bebiendo un poco de te que ella le dio- gracias no me conocías y aun así me diste posada y piedad, gracias realmente te lo agradezco**

**¿?:-sentándose frente a el bebiendo te- no , no hay porque darlas , yo solo iba pasando y lo vi muy mal herido así que decidí preguntar , me podría decir su nombre refiriéndome así con usted no es de mi agrado**

**¿?:-ríe un poco- ****jejeje**** claro me llamo ****miroku****, Kenneth ****miroku****portrait****jen****, y cual es el nombre de tan bella señorita**** Si se puede saber****-dice con una sonrisa picara-**

**¿?:-lo mira de reojo sonrojándose por la mirada de este- o//****oU**** mi nombre**

**Mir: SIP tu nombre me gustaría saberlo**

**¿?:-aun sonrojada baja la mirada un poco y casi murmurando dice- m… me llamo sango, sango ****rogaster****prod**

**Mir: mucho gusto señorita ****sango,-sornie**** amablemente- **

**San:- también sonríe- bueno entonces se quedara**

**Mir:-asiente- si tu me dejas si, pero una cosa…**

**San: ****humm****o****. O? Si dígame**

**Mir: ****jeje**** no te preocupes no es nada malo, solo háblame de tu y no de usted, es que no me gusta que me hablen tan formal ya que tengo 17 años y mi padre era una persona muy importante, cosa que hacia que siempre me llamaban por usted y no de tu**

**San:-lo mira y nota un poco de tristeza al mencionar a su padre- o. o lo-lo ****siento**** no fue mi intención **

**Mir:-la mira con una linda sonrisa aguantándose las ganas de llorar ya que le dolía el hecho de que la persona que mas admiraba halla muerto- no, no hay problema no te preocupes y dime al parecer tu tienes mi edad vives, sola en este templo? **

**San:-se pone nerviosa- ****o.oU**** porque lo dice****, no vivo con mi hermano mayor el esta de viaje por cosas que tiene que hacer, por esa razón estoy sola en este momento –dice mas calmada-**

**Mir:-bosteza- ah ya veo, bien entonces me dejaras pasar la noche aquí o me correrás**** –se acerca a ella para quedar a pocos centímetros de ella el mirándola pícaramente con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella realmente era hermosa tenia un cuerpo esbelto, cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color y tenia un poco de sombra en sus ojos –**

**San:-coge lo primero que encuentra que para la suerte de ****miroku**** es un sartén y lo golpea- eres un imprudente como se te ocurre acercarte así no tienes consideración… -se levanta y se va a su habitación antes de irse obviamente le "dijo" ya que técnicamente le grito donde estaban las sabanas y que se podía quedar en la sala a dormir-**

**Mir:-bosteza alza todo y coge sus sabanas para después irse a dormir se queda un momento pensando y se soba donde sango lo había golpeado- si que pega duro tiene la mano pesada- después ríe un poco para luego cambiar su mirada a una mas ****penasativa**** y seria- como podre agradecerte el haberme salvado? O mejor aun como te diré que me tengo que ir…**

**-en la habitación de sango-**

**San:-aun enojada- como se atreve a acercarse tanto no conoce los modales o que nunca le dijeron sobre el espacio personal ****ahh**** –se acuesta en su cama dejándose caer de espaldas tomando una almohada- pero en fin eso si no lo voy a negar es muy apuesto- se queda pensando y después mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro- no ****no****no**** apenas lo conozco como puedo decir esas cosas –bosteza- bien creo que lo mejor será descansar y dormir un poco…**


End file.
